


You Canʻt Trust Birds

by I_tried_everything



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Appaʻs Done, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemy Birds, Gen, Momo Picks Fights WIth Wildlife, Sokka and Zuko Friendship, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Gaang is Done, They Are Broʻs, They Cannot Be Trusted, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_tried_everything/pseuds/I_tried_everything
Summary: "We are in enemy territory, those are enemy birds"orA bird steals one of Zukoʻs belongings re-kindling Sokkaʻs hate for them. They eventually bond over it while the rest of the Gaang thinks theyʻre crazy and in need of therapy.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	You Canʻt Trust Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintedbluerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/gifts).



> Credit goes to @paintedbluerose for giving me the idea!

It was a peaceful morning in the camp. The sun had just begun to rise bringing with it a new day filled with hope and promise.

Sokka lay snoozing in his sleeping bag completely oblivious to the world, Toph was playing with her space metal, forming it into different shapes and objects, Aang was racing through the air with Momo at his heels while Appa watched them in amusement, and Katara and Suki sat getting breakfast ready for the group.

The domestic scene was suddenly broken by a scream of rage and a bunch of panicked bird noises. Immediately the group sprang into action ready to fight. The sounds grew louder as whatever it was approached and everyone held their breath in anticipation.

The scene that met them was… odd to say the least.

Zuko was yelling and chasing after a bird that appeared to have some kind of scroll in itʻs beak. Clearly not wanting to damage whatever the bird was holding he began throwing rocks at it.

The group watched in various levels of amusement as Zuko tried (and failed) to retrieve his stolen object. Eventually Momo took pity in the poor prince and tackled the bird to the ground who let go of the scroll on impact. 

Zuko ran over to the scroll and inspected it for any damage, satisfied with his inspection he glared venomously at the bird who was engaged in a battle with Momo. After a couple of minutes, Aang being the peacemaker that he is, pulled Momo off the bird and proceeded to coddle the poor creature.

The bird who was slightly miffed at Aangʻs behavior, let out an annoyed squawk before flying off. 

“What was that about?” Katara asked not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice

“I swear these stupid birds are out to get me” Zuko grumbled “This is the fifth time this has happened!”

Everyone looked at Zuko with an indulgent expression… everyone but Sokka that is. Those words apparently piqued his interest because within moments he had a detective pipe and hat (where are those things coming from?) as well as a notebook in his hand.

“5 times you said?” Sokka asked approaching Zuko who looked taken aback for a second before a scowl made itʻs way back onto his face.

“Yes, and itʻs the same scroll everytime too!” Zuko said indignantly letting Sokka inspect it

“Interesting, interesting” Sokka said as he scribbled some notes down “And would you say the only times you fell victim to the birds hostility was when you were in Fire Nation territory?” Sokka asked

A thoughtful expression crossed Zukoʻs face before it morphed into one of amazement “Actually yeah! How did you know that?” Zuko asked, genuinely impressed by Sokkaʻs “skill”.

“Just a part of my amazing detective skills” Sokka said nonchalantly before turning to the rest of the group

“SEE!! You all told me I was crazy when I said that those were enemy birds!!!” Sokka said, gesturing to a flock that was flying overhead.

Zuko nodded in agreement and said “They canʻt be trusted”

Everyone watched in a mix of exasperation and fondness as Sokka and Zuko made plans to keep all birds away from the campsite in fear that they would lead the Fire Nation Army straight to Aang.

**Author's Note:**

> Iʻm definitely making a collection in honor of Zuko and Sokkaʻs broship! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
